This invention relates to apparatus for copy-machining a workpiece, comprising a disk miller assembly acting as a shaping tool, and a grinding belt extending between return pulleys and acting as a surface finishing tool assembly, both said tool assemblies being mounted on pivot arms for pivotal displacement about pivot axes, carried on a common feed device and adapted to be advanced along a workpiece mounted in a clamping device, under the control of scanner means scanning a model, said disk miller rotating about an axis extending parallel to the rotary axis of said workpiece as defined by said clamping device.
Apparatus of the above-defined type is known for instance from DE-OS No. 28 21 788. This apparatus is employed for machining relatively long, low-contoured workpieces. Both the disk miller assembly as well as the grinding belt assembly are mounted on a carriage adapted to be displaced in the feed direction. While the disk miller has its rotary axis aligned parallel to the rotary axis of the workpiece, however, the rotary axes of the return pulleys carrying the grinding belt are aligned transversely to the rotary axis of the workpiece.
The known apparatus has been found useful, but it is not suitable, however, for accurately copy-machining deeply contoured workpieces of complicated shape.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve the apparatus of the above mentioned type so as to enable it to machine deeply contoured, complicated workpieces in close adherence to the shape of a given model.